


owo

by PremingerTheSexy



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), obama - Fandom, preminger - Fandom
Genre: Hot, M/M, OBAMA, Sexy, roamnctic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PremingerTheSexy/pseuds/PremingerTheSexy
Summary: all credits go to @silentglare for writing this amazing fanfiction
Relationships: obama and preminger, preminger/obama, premingerxobama
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	owo

_**Obama heard a knock on his office door, and he called out. "Come in!" He wasn't expecting anyone, especially since he was no longer President, but a surprise was good every once in a while."Hey." The door slid open and in walked Preminger, Obama's secret love affair. A secret from everyone in the nation, minus Biden, but Obama had enough blackmail to keep that senile old man quiet. He buried dogs anyways."Preminger," Obama breathed, standing up from his chair. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Italy by now, starting a new life.""Obama, I couldn't leave you," Preminger sighed. "I... I love you too much to leave you." Obama gasped. The two knew they were secretly in love, but neither dared to admit it out loud."But... Preminger, you know we can never be together! I have a wife, and kids," Obama pouted, looking to the ground. Preminger got an evil look in his eyes."Shut the fuck up! I took care of the wife." He glared at Obama. "She will no longer be an issue. She can't get inbetween our love.""Excuse me but what do you mean?" Obama asked, scared."The divorce papers should be in the mail soon," Preminger smiled. "You see, I know quite a bit about Michelle Obama.The lunches she was trying to put in schools? Well, veggies are actually poisonous. Michelle was trying to kill the kids.""That doesn't make any fucking sense.""Doesn't matter," Preminger strutted over to Obama, pulling his tie and enveloping him in a sweet kiss. "You're mine now."** _

**Author's Note:**

> all credits go to @silentglare for writing this amazing fanfiction


End file.
